parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The BoxSmurfs
Cast: *Baby Eggs - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Eggs - Victor François Xavier (Leap!) *Winnie Portley-Rind - Felicie Milliner (Leap!)=Elle Fanning *Fish the Boxtroll - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) *Shoe the Boxtroll - Hefty Smurf (The Smurfs) *Sparky the Boxtroll - Gutsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Oil Can the Boxtroll - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Fragile the Boxtroll - Hackus (The Smurfs 2) *Bucket the Boxtroll - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Knickers the Boxtroll - Vanity Smurf (The Smurfs) *Clocks the Boxtroll - Greedy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Boxtrolls - Various Smurfs *Archibald Snatcher - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Lord Portley-Rind - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Lady Portley-Rind - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Mr. Trout - Benjamin Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Mr. Pickles - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Gristle - Professor PoopyPants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Herbert Trubshaw - Eret (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Young Herbert Trubshaw - Bob the Builder *Sir Langsdale - Charles Darwin (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Sir Broderick - Pirate with a Scarf (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Boulanger - Pirate with Gout (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Madame Frou-Frou - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *Fat Allergic Archibald Snatcher - King Gristle Sr. (Trolls) *One Man Band - Bass (One Man Band) *Female Aristocrat #1 - Miggery Sow (The Tale of Despereaux) *Male Aristocrat #3 - Horst (Ratatouille) *Female Townsfolk #1 - Mindy Parker (Bolt) *Background Boy - Kid Pickles (The Adventures of Puss in Boots) *Male Workman #1 - Mustafa (Ratatouille) *Female Townsfolk #2 - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) *Male Workman #2 - Pietro (The Tale of Despereaux) Spot in The Good dinosaur.jpeg|Spot as Baby Eggs VictorFrançoisXavier.jpeg|Victor François Xavier as Eggs FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Winnie Portley-Rind=Elle Fanning Papa Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Papa Smurf as Fish the Boxtroll Hefty Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village.jpeg|Hefty Smurf as Shoe the Boxtroll gutsy-smurf-the-smurfs-94.4.jpg|Gutsy Smurf as Sparky the Boxtroll Clumsy Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village.jpeg|Clumsy Smurf as Oli Can the Boxtroll Hackus in The Smurfs 2.jpeg|Hackus as Fragile the Boxtroll Brainy Smurf in Smurfs The Lost Village.jpeg|Brainy Smurf as Bucket the Boxtroll Vanitypose.png|Vanity Smurf as Knickers the Boxtroll GreedySmurf.jpeg|Greedy Smurf as Clocks the Boxtroll Various Smurfs.jpeg|Various Smurfs as the Boxtrolls Governor_Ratcliffe_in_Pocahontas_II_Journey_to_a_New_World.png|Governor Ratcliffe as Archibald Snatcher Sinbad2.jpeg|Sinbad as Lord Portley-Rind Marina in Sinbad.jpeg|Marina as Lady Portley-Rind Mr.kruppangry.png|Benjamin Krupp as Mr. Trout Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Amos Slade as Mr. Pickles Professor PoopyPants in Captain Underpants- The First Epic Movie.jpeg|Professor PoopyPants as Mr. Gristle Eret in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpeg|Eret as Herbert Trubshaw Bob the Builder CGI 2015.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Young Herbert Trubshaw Charles Darwin in The Pirates! Band of Misfits.jpeg|Charles Darwin as Sir Langsdale Pirate with a Scarf in The Pirates! Band of Misfits.jpeg|Pirate with a Scarf as Sir Broderick Pirate with Gout in The Pirates! Band of Misfits.jpeg|Pirate with Gout as Boulanger Mrs. Prysselius (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Prysselius as Madame Frou-Frou King Gristle Sr. Tired.jpeg|King Gristle Sr. as Fat Allergic Archibald Snatcher One man band bass.png|Bass as One Man Band Miggery Sow in The Tale of Despereaux.jpeg|Miggery Sow as Female Aristocrat #1 Horst.png|Horst as Male Aristocrat #3 Mindy Parker.jpeg|Mindy Parker as Female Townsfolk #1 Kid Pickles.jpeg|Kid Pickles as Background Boy Mustafa.png|Mustafa as Male Workman #1 The queen in The Tale of Despereaux.jpeg|The Queen as Female Townsfolk #2 Pietro in The Tale of Despereaux.jpeg|Pietro as Male Workman #2 Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:The Boxtrolls Movie Spoofs Category:The Boxtrolls Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof